


The Call Of The Sea

by Deweydell25



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mermaids, Romance, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deweydell25/pseuds/Deweydell25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evil sea demon transforms Abbie into a maiden of the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

"The Call Of The Sea"

"The voice of the sea speaks to the soul. The touch of the sea is sensuous, enfolding the body in its soft close embrace. --- Kate Chopin

 

Merbruna, a powerful, telepathic sea demon could not believe her luck! "Finally", she drooled with anticipation, "finally, I shall get the recognition and respect I deserve!" She had really hit the jackpot this time. That arrogant wind bag Moloch would owe her big for this. The whole thing was so serendipitous, she had to laugh. Her afternoon swim at the lake at the Sleepy Hollow pier had yielded a true prize this time! A Witness, a true Apocalyptic Witness. Listening to the thoughts of humans was a favorite pastime of Merbruna, their trivial problems and ridiculous laments filled her with glee. What pathetic fools they were!

Sometimes (though rarely) the cares of life would become too much for one of them and they would throw themselves in the lake. She ate well then. Seldom, however, did her daily constitutional have such monumental results.... until today!

Abbie Mills had come to the pier for some quiet time, alone. No Jenny, no police business, and most importantly NO Ichabod! She really needed time to think. The pier had been a special place for reflection since her high school days. She, Andy and a few other friends would sometimes cut school to come out and have a swim in the lake. One day, after having too much beer, she had kissed Andy, perhaps a little too deeply. She'd always regretted that, it seemed Andy thought that kiss held the promise of something more. Abbie, however, never saw Andy as more than a best friend and confidant. She sighed as she thought about Andy's fate. She wondered if she had somehow driven him to his doomed alliance with Moloch. She would sometime come to the pier with Luke when they were dating. They both enjoyed picnics by the lake and swimming afterwards. Abbie wistfully remembered the evening, just at twilight, when she and Luke made love on the grass by the lake. Luke hardly looked at her anymore, perhaps it was just as well. Abbie knew the truth, there was only one man who held her heart. Regretfully, it was her fellow Witness and best friend, Ichabod Crane. Abbie thought it would get easier. Katrina, Ichabod and Jenny all worked together to rescue her from Purgatory. It was Ichabod who ran to her when they discovered her location. It was Ichabod who embraced her tenderly and gently placed a chaste kiss on her forehead when they were reunited. It was Ichabod who would not let go of her hand even when they were safely back in the forest and Purgatory was only a memory. She thought seeing him with his wife would help her fight her love for him. She thought seeing he and Katrina together would make her want him less, she was wrong. She had fallen, caught like a fish in a fisherman's net. She was unhappily trapped by a love she could not deny. Ichabod had not made it easy for her. He would gaze at her a bit too intensely whether Katrina was there or not. Abbie began dreading the times they were alone in the Archives. Ichabod had taken to touching her more often. Brushing against her hand to pass her a book, standing a little too closely when he drew her attention to an illustration or ancient incantation. Abbie hated the fact that his touches caused her skin to tingle and seemed to make her temperature rise. She wondered if he knew what he was doing? She knew it had to stop. They were best friends and partners, that's all. He was married for God's sake. That day, she swore she would put her foot down and force herself to face reality. Ichabod Crane was off limits and that was that! "Stop crying Mills", she scolded herself as the tears fell, That's when she saw the girl.

She could not have been more than 11 or 12, she screamed as she struggled in the water. Abbie had always been a strong swimmer,She always put the needs of others before herself. She did not hesitate, and quickly dived in to help the young girl. She swam to her, "It's OK, I've got you now., Abbie said reassuringly.

"No sweetie, I've got you!, the voice Abbie heard was not human. .Realization hit Abbie, she was trapped. Abbie stared in horror as Merbruna reverted back to her true form. Miniature sea serpents writhed on her head, her green scaly skin glistened in the water. She held Abbie with a viselike grip so tight, she could hardly breathe. 

"Now, now stop struggling. Don't you know no good deed goes unpunished?" Merbruna cackled. Abbie passed out. Merbruna pulled her down to the bottom of the lake. 

"Sleep now, when you awaken you will have no knowledge of your old lovelorn life. You'll be Abigail the mermaid, lovely maiden of the sea. Hey, you might even hook up with one of the mermen down here. They never appealed to me, but with your track record with human men, anything has to be an improvement. Believe me sweetie, I am doing you a favor!" Abbie underwent an amazing transformation. She now had a beautiful shimmering fish tail where her legs had been. Her hair was slightly longer, she wore a pearl encrusted bra made of sea shells. She was truly a vision of loveliness. Merbruna placed the sleeping mermaid on a rock formation and left her to her fate. "Wait until I inform Moloch I've rid the earth of a Witness, he'll probably kiss my feet--if I had feet." Merbruna was not greedy however, she'd settle for a seat on the Demonic council. It would be the first time a Sea Demon had been given such an honor. "Yes", Merbruna thought, "Things are definitely looking up!"

To be continued....


	2. A Fine Kettle Of Fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new love interest swims into Abbie's life while Katrina, Jenny and Ichabod frantically search for Abbie.

"The Call Of The Sea (Chapter 2)"

Aquadis was unhappy. His life was serene and easy -- and that was the problem. One wouldn't know it to look at the buff, dark haired, green eyed merman, but lately he was extremely frustrated and bored. Aquadis wanted more than his life provided. There had to be more in this world than this. The same old tasks, the same old faces. If something didn't change soon, he thought he'd go insane. He had already contemplated seeking out Merbruna, the sea demon. He had heard that she had the power to transform merfolk into humans. The humans he sometimes caught glimpses of always seemed so busy. Their lives seemed full of possibilities, so unlike his. Aquadis needed challenges and, excitement, he certainly was not going to get those things living in Sleepy Hollow Lake. Yes, he decided he would find Merbruna, no matter what the price was, he was willing to take the risk. He could not spend the rest of his existence in a constant state of ennui. 

Aquadis was so preoccupied, he almost passed the mermaid peacefully sleeping on a large rock. Luckily, Abbie let out a rather loud sigh as Aquadis was passing, he turned and then he saw her. She was beautiful, lovely warm brown skin, a tail that shimmered like pearl essence, dark hair delicately billowing around her perfect face. She had yet to open her eyes, but Aquadis was mesmerized. She certainly was not a native to Sleepy Hollow Lake, and that was what made her all the more alluring. A new face, a new story at last. Just then he saw her eyes flutter open. Deep brown doe like eyes. Aquadis stared in awe, she was mermaid perfection! His lovely discovery slowly sat up and sighed, "ahh, oh.. Where am I? Who are you?" She stared at the handsome merman in front of her. Dark curly hair, eyes the color of the sea, a perfectly chiseled chest. A girl could get used to this, she thought. 

"I am Aquadis", he said in a sultry voice, "I am honored to greet you and welcome you to Sleepy Hollow Lake, my home. Would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"

Abbie thought for a moment and then said "Abigail." 

Aquadis repeated her name, though he pronounced it "Ah-bee-gill". Strange name he thought, but he liked it because it was different. 

"You could just call me Abbie, if you like" 

"No", Aquadis said, "Abigail is a lovely name, it does suit you."

"As you wish", Abbie smiled.

Aquadis, excited over his new discovery, took Abbie to meet his family and friends. The Merfolk of Sleepy Hollow welcomed Abbie with open arms. They were intrigued by her lack of knowledge of Merfolk customs and traditions. They were impressed with her kindness and honesty. Aquadis was not the only merman to find Abbie attractive. All of the unmarried males of the enclave seemed to desire her. She was the shiny new toy they all wanted to hold. Aquadis, however, had discovered her and no one dared challenge his right to claim her as his own.

Abbie, of course, was oblivious to the bit of male angst her presence had created. She was trying to adjust to her new life in the enclave and her responsibilities. Although Abbie knew she was a mermaid, she couldn't understand why she had no memory of her life with any other Merfolk. 

The females of the enclave were very gracious and greeted Abbie with sisterly affection. Two lovely mermaids, Coral and Planktona became Abbie's close friends. They taught her how to spot the tastiest fish. Abbie learned the fine art of crafting bras and jewelry from colorful shells and seaweed. 

Abbie did her chores happily singing the lovely mer songs of the lake. Coral and Planktona also taught Abbie some rather risque Sea Shanties that the girls would sing when they thought no one was listening. Yes, life under the sea was good, it was peaceful and serene -- what more could she ask for?

One day, Coral asked Abbie about her relationship with Aquadis. "He wouldn't give any of us a second look, Abbie, but in the short time you've been here, you have him wrapped around your little finger. He follows you like he's afraid you'll disappear if he's not careful."He is just so much happier now that you're in his life. 

Abbie smiled and said, "Aquadis has been wonderful to me. I guess he thinks I'm kind of his responsibility since he found me."

"Abbie", Coral whispered, "you do realize he loves you, don't you?'

"Loves me? I've only been here for five days!"

"Well Abbie, he does, he told Muirice, my betrothed, that he intended to ask you to become his wife today."

"What?" Abbie was stunned. She was very fond of Aquadis, but she never thought he loved her. She realized she must speak to him before things got out of hand. Abbie swan over to the group of mermen Aquadis was speaking with.

His eyes lit up when he saw her. Abbie had become his beacon, a lighthouse of hope for the future. She made living in the enclave bearable. Perhaps she was the person he had been waiting for all of his life.

Abigail, I was just coming to speak to you."

"Well Aquadis, here I am. Let's go somewhere quiet so that we may speak privately." Abbie said softly.

"Of course, we have much to discuss." Aquadis agreed.

The pair swam to a secluded spot, not too far from where Aquadis first discovered Abbie five days before. Abbie opened her mouth to speak, but Aquadis beat her to it.

"Ah bee gill", he still pronounced her name with the wonder and reverence of their first meeting. "My life has changed so much since you entered it. You have given me a reason to hope for better things in the future. I find you are the reason I awaken in the morning with a smile and your face is what fills my dreams each night. I love you Ah-bee-gill, and I desire you at my side for the rest of our existence.

Abbie had listened silently to Aquadis. His words caused her to seriously consider her feelings for him. It was certainly true that she was very fond of Aquadis. He was kind, handsome, warm and had a great sense of humor. She knew he would be considered a great catch by any of the other mermaids. Yet, 5 days was not long enough to fall in love. Abbie couldn't put her finger on it, but somehow she felt as if there was a hole in her heart, waiting to be filled by the love of someone. Still, she believed, it would not be Aquadis who would complete the void in her heart. There was someone else ...

"Ah bee gill', Aquadis' voice pulled Abbie from her reverie. "You have only to take my hand to seal our accord, and we will be officially betrothed, as is our custom."

The words he used reminded Abbie of something, someone.. "Wait", Abbie sighed, "Aquadis, I care for you deeply, but it is too soon for me to accept your proposal. I owe you so much. You've made me feel loved and accepted by your family and friends. I am so grateful for what you've done for me, but I'm not ready. I need more time to discover myself and my purpose here. I feel so out of place sometimes. I have no real memory of my past life. I need to rediscover who I am before I can make a promise to you, you deserve that Aquadis. Please give me more time."

"Of course dearest." There was a definite hint of sadness in his voice, but Aquadis took comfort in the fact that she hadn't really rejected his proposal. She had only asked for more time, he could live with that. "When you are ready I will be here. I love you, and I am willing to wait."

"Thank you for understanding Aquadis", Abbie leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Aquadis smiled broadly, it was enough ...for now.

Meanwhile back on the shore.....

Jenny Mills had been frantically searching for her sister for the past 5 days. Abbie was a stickler for keeping appointments .She was extremely reliable, she always called if there was a problem .When she did not show up for dinner, Jenny knew something was wrong. She had tried Abbie's cell numerous times with no luck. There were no leads as to her whereabouts, and Jenny feared the worst. She, Ichabod and Katrina were desperately trying to determine Abbie's fate. Jenny had to admit, she had had her doubts regarding Katrina's true commitment to finding Abbie. Katrina was certainly not blind. She knew Katrina had seen the way Ichabod gazed at Abbie, like a lovesick puppy. Still, Jenny thought, Katrina had been an essential part of Abbie's rescue from Purgatory. Jenny and the now very powerful Witch, had actually become friends. Jenny enjoyed helping Katrina adjust to life in the 21st century. She, Ichabod, Katrina, Frank and Abbie made quite a team. Katrina was a good Witch, after all. Jenny reassured herself and she hoped her fondness for Abbie would make her do the right thing. 

Ichabod, for his part, tried to hide his agony as much as possible. He felt Abbie's absence more deeply than he could have ever imagined. He had a difficult time admitting to himself how hollow he felt when Abbie was not by his side. He had realized he loved her during her captivity in Purgatory. Her absence plagued him more than Katrina's time there had. Abbie had crept in to his consciousness and taken over his heart. He felt as if he betrayed Katrina every time his mind wandered to Abbie. He was ashamed of his feelings, but powerless to end them. He paced the floor of the Archives, hands twitching in nervous frustration.

Katrina had cast a spell days ago to try to determine Abbie's location, without any luck.

"I do not understand it", Katrina sighed, "I have tried every spell I can think of to locate Abigail. If she is on land, her whereabouts should be known to us by now."

"Wait a minute Katrina", Jenny said, "You just said if she is anywhere on land. Maybe that's it, we've only been looking on land, What if she's somewhere else like.."

"Oh my, Katrina cut her off, "how could I have missed it! Jenny, Ichabod we need a book on Sea Demons." Ichabod looked through one of the Archive's huge tomes, while Jenny did a computer search.

" Merbruna!" Ichabod shouted, "Look". Katrina and Jenny both went over to look at the illustration of Merbruna, the Sea demon of Sleepy Hollow. "It says here", Ichabod read, ' "that Merbruna is a telepathic demon. She has the ability to turn maidens into Mermaids. her victims are usually lovelorn or emotionally troubled, making them more vulnerable to her spells. The victim of the enchantment can only be returned to human form by, he hesitated a moment and said, "by love's true kiss". This must occur by the dawn of the seventh day or the transformation will become permanent."

"Love's true kiss?" Jenny asked, "like in the fairy tales? Get out, really?"

"Yes, Miss Jenny, really" Ichabod said seriously.

" So love's true kiss is the only way then", Katrina stated .

"It would seem so." Ichabod sighed, "I suppose we could enlist the assistance of Detective Morales in this matter." Ichabod seemed to be choking on his words. "He clearly still has feelings for Abbie."

"Luke?" Jenny was incredulous. Did Ichabod think she and Katrina were stupid. They both knew who had to kiss Abbie. "Come on, that ship sailed long ago Crane! I can't believe you! Love's true kiss has to be mutual remember? Abbie does NOT love Luke!"

"Then who?" Ichabod said sheepishly.

Jenny was seething. Just as she considered giving Ichabod a sound wakeup call in the form of a right hook to the jaw. Katrina stepped in...

"This charade must end", Katrina said sternly. She sounded like a mother admonishing a disobedient child.

Jenny just stepped back letting Katrina have the floor. She was relieved the damned elephant was about to be removed from the room, at last.

To be continued ....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So... will Katrina have the conversation Jenny has been waiting for and Ichabod has been dreading? Will they get to Abbie in time to save her? And what about Aquadis? This and more will be revealed in the next chapter of The Call Of The Sea. I value your opinion. As always, thank you for reading.


	3. Rescue At Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichabod, Jenny and Katrina put all hands on deck to rescue Abbie.

"The Call Of The Sea" (Chapter 3)

"Ichabod Crane" , Katrina said, "I know you love me"

"Ah, um, Oh, Of course my love" Ichabod stammered

"I am also well aware.." Katrina continued a bit sadly, "Your love for Abigail has grown and you feel powerless to stop it." Ichabod opened his mouth in a useless attempt to refute Katrina, but even he could not deny the truth.

"Ichabod", Katrina took his hand tenderly, "your love for Miss Mills was destined to be. Neither you or I have the power to stop it. Your fates are so intricately linked there is nothing either one of you can do to change your feelings."

"But, you are my wife." Ichabod sighed.

Katrina took a deep breath and said, "Yes, and as your wife, I have to face the truth. We cannot go on like this Ichabod. To ask you to disregard your feelings toward Abigail would be cruel and foolish. T he only way to rescue Abigail now is True love's kiss. Everyone in this room knows you are the only person who can save her You must stop attempting to protect me Ichabod. I am not a damsel in distress. I am a powerful Witch once again and I will be fine. You need to cease your feelings of guilt and face reality, that is what I intend to do. I love you enough to set you free. I've grown weary of witnessing you and Abigail denying your feelings and fooling no one but yourselves. It is time to make things right.

No one spoke for several moments until Jenny cleared her throat and said, "OK, now that everything is out in the open, can we please get all hands on deck here and rescue my sister, we're running out of time!"

"Of course" Katrina said. She cast a spell allowing them to locate Abbie's exact whereabouts. The spell also gave them the ability to remain under water for one hour.

The trio easily found Abbie crafting seashell bras and jewelry with Coral and Planktona. Ichabod took a few tentative steps toward her as the Merfolk looked on with curious apprehension.

"Well, it's now or never", Jenny said. "We don't have much time to get this done. Go get her tiger! Go on and kiss the girl." She playfully pushed Ichabod closer towards Abbie. 

Abbie just stared at the newcomers. Who were these strangers? she wondered. Abbie had seen humans before of course, walking along the shore. They always intrigued her for some reason she couldn't put her finger on . This one who was gazing so intensely at her, was certainly handsome. His eyes were as blue as the sky over Sleepy Hollow Lake on a perfect day. His hair floated seductively about his charming face. 

Ichabod could not believe what a vision Abbie was. Life as a mermaid only enhanced her loveliness. He needed her back in human form so they could resume their destiny together. He was grateful he no longer had to hide his feelings. He walked closer to her. 

Aquadis, who had been watching the scene unfold, immediately swam towards Abbie and stood in front of her protectively. "What is your business here human?", Aquadis spat the words out with a jealous venom.

Ichabod knew a challenge when he heard one. "I have come to bring Abigail back home."

"This is her home, human." Aquadis hissed.

Ichabod tried to calm Aquadis, "No, you are mistaken. She does not belong here. She is a human who was enchanted by Merbruna, the Sea Demon."

The Merfolk gasped, they were well aware of Merbruna's power.

"There is only one way to prove the truth." Ichabod continued. 

"True love's kiss." Everyone, Merfolk and human turned to see who let out the cackled response. It was Merbruna, in all of her hideous glory.

"If you think for one second I am going to allow some land witch floozy to screw up all of my hard work, think again! The spell is almost permanent! You, pretty boy," she shouted at Ichabod, "step away from the mermaid."

Katrina had had enough. She faced Merbruna and said "Did you call me a land witch floozy?"

"Yeah, Red, I did! What are you going to do about it?" Merbruna challenged. 

"This" and with two flicks of her wrists, Katrina transformed the great Merbruna into a harmless lavender sea anemone.

The Merfolk were clearly impressed. Aquadis decided the appearance of Merbruna gave credence to Ichabod's story and he allowed Ichabod to approach Abbie. He loved Abigail, but if she were truly a human he could not condemn her to a life in the sea.

"Abigail", Ichabod said gently as he took Abbie's hand. "We, I need you to come back to your life on the shore. The life you are destined to lead with me. Do not be afraid Abbie, I need you to return to my life."

Abbie listened, trying to understand. She was not afraid, in fact she felt an odd sense of comfort in this human's presence. She put her hands up to his face to gaze into his eyes. She saw truth, reassurance, and most of the love in them. Ichabod's face was so close to Abbie's now, he decided it was time. He leaned in and gave her a heartfelt, tender kiss.

The transformation happened quickly. Abbie Mills was now fully restored to her human form. She, oblivious to the stares of everyone else, kissed Ichabod again with a passion that made the Merfolk blush. 

"Hey", Jenny laughed, "I think you two need to save some of that for later, like when you're alone. And please Crane put your coat on my sister, now that the fish tail is gone..."

"Oh, Right", Ichabod blushed, he hadn't realized Abbie was completely naked. He immediately covered her.

Aquadis watched the scene between Abbie and Ichabod sadly. Abbie, swam over to him and took his hand. "Aquadis, I never meant to deceive you or hurt you in any way. You were so good to me and I will always be grateful for that."

"Ah bee gill, You are lovely, and so special, even human you are truly beautiful. I will miss you, my sweet. I must admit I am envious. The human world offers numerous possibilities and surprises. Without you, my life has ceased to interest me. What I would not give to have a chance at a human existence.".

Abbie thought a moment, and said "Aquadis, I have an idea, but you have to be sure you want to be human. You know what they say 'the seaweed is always greener in somebody else's lake'"

"Humans have that expression too?", Aquadis asked in surprise. "Well, I suppose humans and Merfolk are more alike than I imagined".

"Maybe", Abbie said. "OK, I think I know who can make your dreams come true." Abbie motioned Katrina over. "Katrina, is it possible to turn a merman into a human?"

"Why yes it is." Katrina confirmed. "The same rules apply . If the spell is not broken in seven days. The transformation would be permanent'".

"So Aquadis, are you willing to take the plunge and become a human?" Abbie asked

"One question", Aquadis smiled and asked Katrina, "Are all the women as beautiful as you, and that lovely creature over there", he pointed at Jenny.

"Well", Abbie laughed, "there's only one way to find out. Ready?"

"Yes!" Aquadis said with enthusiam.

Katrina recited the incantation and instantly Aquadis was transformed.

"Oh my", Jenny smiled , as she looked at the 'au naturel' Aquadis,"I think you'll do just fine with the ladies on the shore." Ichabod tried to cover Abbie's eyes, but it was a bit too late.

"Katrina", Abbie said , "Could you conjure up some pants."

"Of course", Katrina created a stylish outfit for Aquadis's debut as a human. All the ladies approved.

"We really have to get back now", Katrina advised "our time here grows short."

Aquadis, said goodbye to his friends and family. They were all quite happy for him. He promised he would try to visit whenever he could. He rejoined his new friends as Katrina whisked them back to the Archives.

Katrina and Jenny decided to take Aquadis back to Abbie's apartment. Jenny said she would let Katrina take her room for the night, she would sleep in Abbie's room and Aquadis would sleep on the sofa bed. They insisted Abbie and Ichabod needed some alone time in the cabin. The 2 Witnesses couldn't agree more, and settled in to enjoy the first night of the rest of their lives together.

one year later...

Abbie and Ichabod are greeted by shouts of "Surprise" as they walk in to Austin's pub on Main Street. All their friends have gathered to wish them congratulations on their engagement.  
Jenny ushers them to the table they share with her and Frank, Aquadis and Katrina. Jenny and Frank moved in together three months before, a week after his divorce was finalized. Katrina and Aquadis have been dating for the past six months. Aquadis, the romantic, wears his happiness on his sleeve. Katrina loves him so, she practically glows. Abbie and Aquadis have remained close friends. you can often find them on nights like this locking arms and singing sea shanties, only known to them. 

Yes, it's safe to say that in the end everyone in this tale 'lived happily ever after!'

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This is a 3 chapter Fairy Tale. Yes, those relentless Plot Bunnies are plaguing me again. I don't mind so much this time though, I like mermaids. I hope to have the other 2 chapters up in a few days.. What do you think Abbie's fate will be in this one? As always I love to hear what you think. Thank you for reading.


End file.
